


Sara Lance's Boozy Firsts

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a gifset on Tumblr where Mick challanged Sara to drink to last man standing ... So I wondered why she could, what led to that level of tolerance. </p><p>Here's my answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara Lance's Boozy Firsts

The first time Sara Lance had alcohol, her daddy handed her a shot glass with a splash of whiskey in it and said, “Today was bad. A kid went to the hospital with alcohol poisoning because their friend convinced them to drink too much by saying that it was grown up juice and to keep drinking. Sara, this is what alcohol burns like. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

It burned, and she gasped; three weeks later, when the kids at school were passing around a water bottle that Tammy had brought in, Sara took her sip, recognised the booze, and faked the rest of her turns to sip. Seven of her classmates got their stomachs pumped that night. Sara cried in her moms arms, glad that at 8 years old, she still fit on Mommy’s lap. 

 

Ten year old Sara Lance was starting to get worried about her dad. He would come home from work, and pour himself a drink. The drinks were getting taller and taller, and he was talking to Mommy behind the locked door to their room after Sara and Laurel were supposed to be asleep. Daddy was crying because the serial rapist had changed hunting grounds and vic-tem-ology, and every body was somebody’s baby girl. 

On a Monday, Daddy missed work, and when Sara got home from school Mommy and Daddy were fighting about his drinking, and how he was too hungover to work. Daddy didn’t pour any whiskey that night. 

On Tuesday, when Daddy got home from work, Sara got out the jug of apple juice and a rocks glass just like Daddy. Poured enough juice to be even with Daddy, and tried to drink it slow enough to match how fast Daddy was drinking. 

On Wednesday, Daddy poured his drink, and Sara poured her apple juice, and Laurel sat at the table and poured herself a glass of apple juice too.

On Thursday, Daddy poured a little less whiskey, and added a little extra apple juice into his glass, Saras, and Laurels. 

On Friday, Daddy poured a little less whiskey than on Thursday, and a little bit more apple juice for Sara and Laurel, but he did not add any apple juice to his whiskey. 

On Saturday, Daddy poured them all a glass of apple juice, and said that work was okay today, and he needed better habits. 

On Sunday Sara and Laurel got two cookies for dessert, and Mommy kissed them both, saying that they were smart cookies. 

 

Sara Lance, age 12, crashed her first bonfire. She had her first glass of beer out of a bright blue solo cup, and she kicked a guy in the balls when he tried to give her another cup after she said no. 

 

Sara Lance, age 13, was invited to her first bonfire. She learned what a keg stand was, had her first mixed drink, (decided she liked her orange juice better without vodka, but her vodka better with orange juice,) and called the cops when she was stumbled on a guy with his hands up a girls skirt. She was leaning on him saying ‘I don wanna’ and ‘moving too fast Nathaniel’ and her words were slurred like when Dad got really drunk after a bad case and mom says he needs to sleep it off. Sara waited until she had grabbed Laurel and left before dialing 911 and whispering “send cops” before hanging up. She didn’t want people to call her a snitch. 

 

Sara Lance was 14 when she stole a bottle of vodka from a party, uncracked seal, and started drinking a little at home. She always got so woozy so fast, and older kids managed to stay sober way longer, and she didn’t want to be a lightweight. 

 

Sara Lance was 15 the first time she acted more drunk than she was to see how people would react. 

Sara Lance was 15 when she broke a guys arm for grabbing her boob. It was the same party. 

 

Sara Lance was 17 the first time she did a keg stand. She got cheers and hoots and hollars, and as long as she kept topping off her green solo cup, people didn’t ask what she was topping it off with. Sometimes it was sprite, sometimes it was vodka. 

 

Sara Lance was 18 in a bar with a fake ID the first time someone tried to match her drink for drink. The girl was the leader of the sorority Sara was thinking about rushing. 

You don’t get invited to rush if you out drink said leader of said sorority, and said leader ends up puking in her purse. 

 

Sara Lance was 19 the first time a boy tried out drinking her at a coed greek party. He lost his bedsheet toga. She won 50 bucks. 

 

Sara Lance was 20 the first time someone called someone else an idiot for trying to out drink Sara Lance, and she was damn proud.


End file.
